GI Joe: THe Lost Cause
by MajorWill17
Summary: It is the year of 2014. Cobra has taken the world by suprise and has finally defeated the Joes, who have been killed or captured and forced to do work for Cobra. Except for 6. Will these Joes rescue their friends or will they meet the same fate? Based on


Just to let you know that all the characters from my except Wings are owned by Hasbro and G. I. Joe. If you want more insight on any characters I use in my story go to YoJoe. Com. If you want to know more about Wings E-mail me at MajorWill17@AOL.com. Thanks and enjoy.   
  
MajorWill17   
  
There is no avoiding war;   
  
it can only be postponed to the   
  
advantage of others.   
  
-Niccolo Machiavelli(1469-1527)   
  
G. I Joe: The Lost Cause   
  
by MajorWill17   
  
Part 1: A New Beginning   
  
Washington DC   
  
4 Dec 2014   
  
A once beautiful city with tons of history is now covered by a shadow of darkness and grief. It has been 6 years since the war with G.I. Joe and Cobra happened and because one such great error the Joe's lost. Those Joe's who weren't killed are now slaves, working day after day. The people of the world are now under strict dictatorship from Cobra Commander. A symbol of their grief can be seen as a huge castle stands were the White house used to be, casting its shadow over the city. Those Joe's that are still alive know how it is and have lost all hope. Street patrols, consisting of usually of Vipers and or Range Vipers, walk the streets up holding the curfew that their master had set for the people of the city. They inflict pain on anyone who is caught out at this time of day.   
  
West Bernew Street, Up town DC   
  
As two Range Vipers walk the street they notice a man with a gray cloak is sitting on the curb. They look at each other and laugh, since there will be some fun now, since most of the day was boring.   
  
"Hey you," one of the Range Vipers said while laughing "You know good and well there is a curfew. I guess you'll have to learn the hard way," he said still laughing.   
  
The hooded man got up and looked eye to eye with the Range Viper, but the Range Viper could not see the mans face because it was surrounded by the darkness inside the hood and a small chuckle could be heard from inside the hood. "Then show me, Snake Breath!"   
  
Enraged the Range Viper unslung his AK-47 and was about to hit the hooded man with the butt of the rifle. But in a sudden quick move, the hooded man ducked and came up implanting a strong roundhouse kick to the helmet of the Range Viper, caving it in and hemerging the vipers brain causing a quick death. The 2nd Range Viper also unslung his AK-47, but as soon as he unslung it the hooded man kicked the weapon into a near by gutter and caught the Range Viper in the stomach with an uppercut, knocking the wind out of the viper and cracking some ribs as well.   
  
"Who.. the..hell..are...you?" the Range Viper said between breathes. Blood had also started dripping from the mouth piece of the helmet.   
  
The man pulled back the hood revealing a young, white male about 21 with straight brown hair and cold grayish blue eyes, that could turn anyone to ice. The figure then smirked and whispered so softly, "Yo Joe." right before delivering the same fate to him as he did to his partner. The man just looked and flipped the hood back over his face. "What a mess." He said as he began up the street.   
  
3rd patrol Road Block   
  
Emerson Street, 3 blocks from Bernew Street   
  
Old abandoned buildings stood all around. Some in good shape and others in not so good shape. In the middle is a Cobra road block. Outside laughter and talking could be heard. 2 three-man Range Viper patrols and a Rage full of Vipers. As the Cobra's joke and talk, movement is seen inside one of the buildings. 2 dark figures can be seen, moving quietly around. And then one speaks. "Bravo team is in position, Lt. Waiting for Delta, over."   
  
"Good," a voice says, softly. "Wait for Wings to make his move, then you and Bullhorn make your move. Good Luck. Lt. Falcon out."   
  
"Great because we're goin to need." Rampart said as he leaned against the wall of the abandon buildings.   
  
"Ram, man, I can't believe you." Bullhorn said whispering a little peeved. "Have some faith in your younger brother."   
  
"Oh I have all the faith in the world in him." Rampart said still leaning up against the wall. "It's us I'm talking about!"   
  
Bullhorn rolled his eyes and reached over and picked up his 5.6 Meyer Bullpup and adjusted its scope. "With a freind like you who needs Cobra."   
  
"Chill," Rampart said as he reached over and picked up his SAW and stood up. "Wings is comin."   
  
  
  
About that time Wings could be seen coming up the street. As he walked thoughts ran through Wings mind and underneath the gray cloak he clenched 2 chrome .50 Desert Eagles...his most prized positions. The Range Vipers and Vipers soon noticed the figure walking towards them. Two of one of the three-man Range Viper patrols walked towards him with Ak-47's in hand. Finally Wings was stopped by one of the Range Vipers.   
  
"Halt. You know the rules. No one out past 7." The one Range Viper in front of him said.   
  
Wings just laughed and took of his hood. "Really and suppose I don't follow these rules?" he said smiling.   
  
"Then you die, wise ass." The other Range Viper said from behind.   
  
  
  
Wings laughed again, but this time more loudly. "Good because I was about to say the same thing to you."   
  
BLAM. And all of a sudden the Range Viper from behind Wings fell over dead. Startled by the shot the Range Viper in front of him looked toward the rest of his crew. As soon as he turned Wings whipped out his 2 .50 Desert Eagles and implanted 2 .350mm hollowtips into the head of the Range Viper, dropping him instantly. He then ran towards the Rage were the Viper were at.   
  
RATATAATATAATAATA. As soon as Rampart heard Bullhorn fire, he had let loose with his SAW and mowed down the other three man Range Viper patrol. He then looked out the glassless window and laughed at the three Range Vipers that had bullet holes everywhere on them. "That had to hurt." He said jumping from the window. Just then, BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM BLAM, Rampart saw Wings take out the Viper in the turret of the Rage and the other Range Viper. Lowering his pistols, Wings approached Rampart and smiled. "I see you had fun."   
  
Rampart raised an eyebrow. "Why would you say that?"   
  
"Because," Wings said as he heard Bullhorn take out the last to Vipers with his Meyer Bullpup. "You have that stupid smirk on your face."   
  
"So," Bullhorn said as he approached the two brothers. "Did we complete the mission, Wings?"   
  
Wings looked at the Rage and nodded. "No, not yet." He said walking towards the Rage and climbing up to the turret spot. He pushed the dead Viper out of the seat and sat down. He then looked at the control panel. Reaching behind his back and into his cloak, he pulled a katana out and pried open the panel. Sheathing his ninja sword he reached in and pulled a blue and yellow wire out. "We still have to get this thing back to headquarters. Now I feel safer Bullhorn, if you drive."   
  
Bullhorn smiled walked to the front and opened the drivers side door and got in. "Your not the only one who feels that Wings." Bullhorn yelled from inside.   
  
Rampart glared at Wings. "Ha Ha. Very funny. You smug son of a...." he said under his breath making Wings laugh.   
  
Cobra Castle   
  
Washington DC   
  
The gloomy halls of Cobra Castle were stone quiet all most all the time. Except for today. Boots could be heard tapping down the halls. A Saw Viper, with a file in his right hand, stepped up to the commanders office. Electric candles gave little light, as the Saw Viper swallowed, nervously and gently knocked on the door.   
  
"I thought I told you all I was not to be interrupted!" a loud, hissing voice said from the other side.   
  
"It's important, Cobra Commander." The Saw Viper replied, nervously.   
  
"It had better be! You may enter!" the voice yelled again as the Saw Viper entered the office. "What is it, Lieutenant?" Cobra Commander asked from behind his solid oak desk.   
  
"Sir, some of our patrols were attacked today. Patrol RV-34 and Roadblock P-90 to be exact." He said handing the file to Cobra Commander, who snatched it from the Saw Viper.   
  
"Do we know who did this?" Cobra Commander hissed as he read over the file.   
  
"No sir." The Saw Viper answered. "But we do know that who ever did it, stole a Rage from the roadblock. We have tried to track it, but the tracking system was taken out. Do you wish for me to handle it, sir?"   
  
"No." Cobra Commander hissed, setting the file on his desk. "I will handle this myself. Your dismissed!" he said, waving his hand as the Saw Viper saluted and walked out the door. Cobra Commander then pick up his phone. "Get me Skull Buster. I have a job for him."   
  
Joe Base Entrance LF-5   
  
Annapolis Maryland   
  
20 Minutes later   
  
Wings let out a sigh of relief as Bullhorn pulled up infront of an old garage slash warehouse. They finally made to base. He was nervous the whole way there. He constantly looked over his shoulder and was very paranoid. *I'm just glad its over* he thought as he jumped from the turret of the Rage. He approached the garage door and crouched down when he was in front of it. Wings then lifted a small metal door. Inside were 5 little buttons. He punched the combination and the garage door opened and Bullhorn drove inside. Wings shut the door and locked it and went inside. As the Rage stopped the door began to close and the floor began sinking.   
  
"Hey bro," Rampart said getting out of the Rage.   
  
"Yeah Ram, What is it?" Wings asked, waiting for the floor to stop descending.   
  
"You ever get that sinking feeling?" Rampart said smirking.   
  
Wings rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I had to ask." He said as they finally stopped. "Come on Rampart, lets go find Lt. Falcon." He said and Rampart walked through the motor pool as did Bullhorn, as he drove off trying to find a parking space. As they walked, they passed by what was left of their vehicles: Three Awe Strikers, a Hammer which Dusty was working on, three Locusts, two Desert Fox's, a Tomahawk and now a Rage.   
  
They kept on walking until they were out of the motor pool and walked down a long hallway. Down this hallway were extra rooms, the Supply room, the medical room, arms and ammunition depo and the mess hall. Wings and Rampart walked on until they reached a door. They walked through the door and into the Communications room slash rech room. On one side of this room was a gigantic computer screen and consol that sat 3 people. On the other side of the room, sat a table that could sit six people and infront of it was a TV on a desk and more rooms behind the table.   
  
Wings and Rampart walked over towards the computer, where Stretcher and Lt. Falcon were talking.   
  
"It's going to take a miracle to get this damn thing to work." Lt. Falcon told Stretcher.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but I don't know that much about this computer system." Stretcher said still typing.   
  
"I know." He said noticing Wings and Rampart were standing beside him. "So I hear the mission was a success." He said looking at the two brothers.   
  
"You don't know the half of it." Wings said rubbing his neck.   
  
"Yah." Rampart said smiling. "But we did have our fun."   
  
"So," Wings said changing the subject. "How's it goin here."   
  
"Horrible." Lt. Falcon said crossing his arms. "What I wouldn't give to get Mainframe or Dial Tone right now."   
  
"We might not, Lt." Stretcher said getting the lieutenants attention. "I did it."   
  
"Good job, Stretcher." Lt. Falcon said joyfully. "What in the hell did you do to get it runnin."   
  
"Honestly sir, I have not a friggen clue. But," he said typing. "The intercom link, radar, tacking system and laser system are all working and fully functioning."   
  
"Hot damn!" Lt. Falcon said slapping Stretcher on the back. Just then Dusty and Bullhorn walked in. "Good everyone's here. Everyone take a seat at the Round Table." Lt. Falcon said as everyone walked over and sat at the table.   
  
"Now," Lt. Falcon said as he began his speech. "Good job to Wings, Bullhorn and Rampart on a successful first mission back home. Thanks to them we now have a little more fire power in our vehicle arsenal. Now Dusty how is the repair of that Hammer comin along?"   
  
"It purrs like a kitten now, sir." Dusty smiled. "I totally rebuilt the engine and gave a little more horsepower."   
  
"Excellent. Stretcher how's our arm's room? How are we on ammunition? " Lt. Falcon said asking Stretcher.   
  
"Not good sir." Stretcher said frowning. "Besides the weapons we had while we were in Costa Rica and a few that were recovered from the old base, we don't have shit! Same goes for ammo too."   
  
"Well, that's going to change soon." Lt. Falcon said reaching behind him and taking out a huge map. "Here," he said pointing to a certain spot on the map. "There is a small yet plentiful Cobra supply depo. It's located on the eastside of Baltimore. I have done some reconing while you three were out." He said looking at Wings. "I want you and Dusty to infiltrate this camp and rid it of every snake there. Understood?"   
  
  
  
Wings thought a moment and then looked at the map. "Yes, sir, I understand. But I do have some questions."   
  
"Go ahead." Lt. Falcon said as he sat down in the chair across from Wings.   
  
"How many men are guarding this thing?" Wings asked.   
  
"There are about 15 to 20. Mostly Vipers and a few Range Vipers here and there. Don't worry you two will have a chance to see the area before going threw with the mission."   
  
Just as Wings nodded a beeping sound went off. "The radar is detecting somethin!" Stretcher said as he got up from the table and ran to the computer. "We've got a small convoy moving south from here."   
  
"Stretcher pull up a visual on their position." Lt. Falcon said as everybody circled around Stretcher.   
  
"Comin up now sir." Stretcher said as a picture came on the screen.   
  
"I see a Rage, and...." Lt. Falcon said trying to make out the other pictures.   
  
"Imps!" Dusty said recognizing the picture. "Two of 'em."   
  
"That ain't the only thing." Wings said. "There are a couple patrols of Range Vipers down there to."   
  
"What the hell are they going to do with all that fire power." Bullhorn said talking out loud.   
  
"I say we don't let them use it. Let's get 'em!" Rampart said.   
  
"Wait," Stretcher said while typing. "I just intercepted a transmission. No!" he said as his eyes got bigger. "They are going after that building on 10th street! You know the one with all the refugee family's! They're going to kill them!"   
  
"Shit." Lt. Falcon said. "How far are they from here?" he said talking to Stretcher.   
  
"About ten minutes. They are by entrance LF-1 and LF-2." Stretcher said.   
  
"Good. I need you to stay here and jam any signals. Me and Dusty will take the Locusts and give you air support." He said now looking at Wings. "You three will be or ground support. Any questions."   
  
Wings shook his head no. "Got ya Lt." he said as he looked at Rampart and Bullhorn. "Go get your weapons and meet me by entrance LF-2."   
  
They nodded and ran off. Wings took his two .50's from their chest holders and held them up to his face. *This war is only on thing to me! It's personal!* he thought as he started for the entrance   
  
Outside of Entrance LF-2   
  
Somewhere on the outskirts of Annapolis   
  
Wings ran down the ally way and stopped. He still had his 2 .50's in had and was now hiding in the darkness of the ally. His black, gray, and white fatigues and black vest helped him a lot. As he waited, he knelt and prayed. But soon he felt the ground shake. He looked over to his right and watched as the Cobra convoy passed him. "Bullhorn this is Wings. Do you read me?" he said, whispering threw an intercom link.   
  
"Go ahead, I read ya." Bullhorn said, replying.   
  
"You see what I'm seein!" Wings said watching the convoy go by.   
  
"Yep. I see everything. There is a one 3-man patrol of Range Vipers in front and back. Followed by the Rage and the two Imps with 2 3-man patrols of Range Vipers on each side."   
  
"Good. Now send that info to Lt. Falcon. Tell him to go for those Imps. Let me and Ram worry about the patrols. And you!" he said. "You make sure you watch those Patrols and let us know about those patrols." He ordered. "I'm now engaging. Tell Rampart, to let loose on any snake he sees after I fire."   
  
"No problem. Got cha covered, bro!" Bullhorn said repelling.   
  
Wings bent down and picked up a small rock and then threw it baseball-like towards the nearest Range Viper. The rock met its target on the helmet.   
  
"Hey!" the Range Viper said looking into the ally.   
  
"What's wrong with you?" the other 2 Range Vipers said as the other Range Viper continued to look into the ally.   
  
"Someone hit me with a rock." The Range Viper said picking up the rock and then throwing it away. "It came from the ally." He said pointing.   
  
"Come on, then," one of the Range Vipers said moving towards the ally with his AK-47 in hand. "Lets check it out." He said as the other two broke off from the group and went into the ally.   
  
"There ain't nothin in here!" one said.   
  
"Ya. I think you were seein thi...." another one said before dropping dead.   
  
"What the hell?" said the other Range Viper said pulling a throwing star from the cracked helmet of the dead Range Viper.   
  
"Oh don't you worry," Wings said from the shadows. "Your next!" he said as he pulled the triggers of his twin .50 Desert Eagle's lodging two .350 hollowtip bullets into the head of the two Range Vipers, dropping them like a sack of potatoes.   
  
Rampart stood on a 3rd floor buildings window with his SAW hanging out. He heard the shots and smiled. He knelt down and aimed and let go many of his 5.56 mm rounds into the patrols of Range Vipers, killing 5 of the 6. "Damn!" he said as he fled from his window position and left. "Well, the party is far from over!" he said as he left the building and to find another firing spot.   
  
Bullhorn was perched 200 yards away and peered threw his scope of his 5.6 Meyer Bullpup. He moved the cross hairs over to the person sitting in the Rage's turret. "Well, well," he said smiling. "If it isn't the Range Viper leader himself." Bullhorn then relaxed and moved his finger over the trigger and pulled, sending a 5 mm hollowtip straight threw Skull Buster's helmet, spilling little piece's of brains, bone and flesh onto the Rage and on the road. "Oh well," Bullhorn said laughing. "He's replaceable." He then turned his attention to the back patrol and the extra Range Viper from the other patrol who got flattened by Rampart, who had taken position behind the Rage and were firing into the ally were Wings was.   
  
Just then Bullhorn heard choppers. He looked and saw Dusty and Lt. Falcon in the Locust's. He smiled and watched as they swept the area with .50 caliber fire killing the rest of the patrols. They then passed back and made another pass dropping bombs on the two Imps, destroying them and their drivers.   
  
"Wings this Lt. Falcon, over." Wings listened as he heard Lt. Falcon's voice over the com link.   
  
"Go ahead Lieutenant." Wings said replying.   
  
"I want you and Rampart to canvass the area. I want that Rage taken care of and check for survivors. If there are any left, let no one live! Dusty is picking up Bullhorn and we're heading back to base. Report in as soon as you can." Lt. Falcon said giving his orders.   
  
"Yes, sir." Wings said as he exited the ally.   
  
Wings looked at the dead bodies and the destruction. It was enough to make a grown man sick. He watched as Rampart looked over every signal body with a 9mm Berretta replacing his SAW. He then saw the two doors of the Rage open and saw two Range Vipers exit. Wings felt an all to familiar emotion dwell in him as he saw the two Cobra soldiers........hate. Wings raised one of his Desert Eagles and fire the rest of the clip into the Range Vipers bodies. He then saw that it was almost night and watched the sun set for a while. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder. He turned and saw Rampart.   
  
"What cha doin, little bro?" he said looking at the sun set also.   
  
Wings shook his head. "Nothing" he said plainly.   
  
"You thinkin of Brittany, ain't ya?" he said smiling.   
  
Wings smiled as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Kinda. Come on." He said while wiping away the tear. "We got work to do."   
  
Rampart smiled and thought. *She loves you too, Tim.* and walked over to the Rage to help Wings plant the demo charges. 


End file.
